untitled
by lightinthedarkness2
Summary: Hawke loves Fenris and when they broke up she never told him that she had a son. When he gets kidnapped the secrets come to light.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: So I've had this idea for a long time and decided to make it a story. Fenris and Hawke have been broken up for years but what no one knows is Hawke gave birth to a son. She named him Leto after his father. But when Leto gets kidnapped (the best served cold quest) everyone finds out. I decided to make Leto four years old so obviously they haven't gotten back together after the three years. Also Hawke is a mage. I hope you like it and please review to let me know what you all think.

Hawke was cold and tired and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Her friends had insisted on coming with her to catch the mages, and coming with her to the warehouse they were standing in now though she'd never had this many companions on a single job before. Thinking silently and ignoring her companions whispers she took in the sight before her and she silently rolled her eyes as the warehouse became swarmed with templars. She should have known. Quickly weaving through them she watched her companions spread out and felt her lips curl upward before she silently swore when she saw a blade inches from her face. Dodging quicker than she had moved before she swept his legs out from under her attacker before freezing the air around him. Finishing, she turned to see her companions had finished as well and she began descending the stairs only to see something sticking out of a crate. Picking it up she realized it was a blade. Immediately her thoughts went to Fenris and she secured it on her back before making her way over to see who her companions were talking to.

It was a templar. She remembered him but said nothing.

"I told them not to do it I swear. If I had known it was you they were talking about, I would have warned you. I don't hold with kidnapping. Not after what I went through."

Instantly Marian's stomach plummeted and her heart began beating wildly. Her friends were all here. Standing by her side. She had no family. The only person they could have kidnapped was...

"Didn't I save your life?"

She managed to ask.

He nodded.

"You did. Believe me I still dream about those blood mages. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you. I'd never have let them kidnap anyone I knew was one of yours."

Trying to still the fear growing inside her heart she spoke again.

"What are you talking about?"

She felt her friends move closer to her but she couldn't feel happy about the closeness. Fear was beginning to overtake her and she was terrified that Keran was going to tell her who was kidnapped and that it would be the person she feared.

"They said someone was spying, we needed leverage, someone they cared about. As a hostage. We just got word they they took a child from the Hawke estate."

She felt the air leave her body and before she realized what she was doing she had him pinned to the ground and was shaking him for all he was worth. She felt hands trying to tug her off but she shoved them away and shook him again.

"You bastards kidnapped my son!"

Hearing gasps behind her she realized what she said and knew that the secret she had tried to keep for so long was out. She had kept it hidden for years and in one moment it was in the light. She knew she'd hate herself later but at the present she didn't. The only thing she cared about was Leto. Shaking him again she yelled.

"Where is he? What have you done with him?"

Keran was terrified and his voice trembled as he answered her.

"The ruins on the wounded coast. We had a sort of base there."

Dropping him on the ground she turned to go but stopped hearing him.

"I told them they should have just talked to you. I know your a reasonable person. You have to see how dangerous Meredith is. They say Meredith will cause an open war with the mages if she stays in charge. We have to take her down.

"I am not your enemy and you should never have kidnapped my son."

He bowed ashamed.

"Talk to Thrask. He would welcome your aid. I promise Meredith is the only one were trying to harm. I'll go back to my sisters. Please don't tell Meredith. It would kill my sister if I got into trouble."

When she spoke again her voice was flat and numb.

"After you've kidnapped my son why should I care?"

Staring him down she finally said.

"Get out of here, but be warned if my son is injured in any way..."

She let the sentence hang unfinished knowing he would understand. Not waiting to see if he was leaving or if her friends were following she ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Not hearing the shouts or questions. Ignoring people moving out of her way. She simply ran. She knew that too much time was passing and tried to push herself further and further but her body was screaming in protest. Finally after what felt like hours she reached the coast and although her body was screaming at her to rest she kept running until she reached the edge of the base `after encountering a few fights on the way. She had been hurt and her body ached but her adrenaline was pumping and she just wanted her son. Seeing someone walking to her she raised an eyebrow when she recognized him. She heard pants behind her and knew her friends had been running behind her. She was touched and surprised by this. Though she knew she shouldn't have been. Her friends were the most loyal. She knew they'd always be by her side.

"Well here you are. You've been sticking your nose in every problem in Kirkwall since you stumbled off the boat."

"Are you in the plot against Meredith?"

She asked while regaining her breath.

"You could say that. The bitch threw me out of the templars for carrying letters from a mageling to his sweetheart. She got her sword so far up her ass she could cut you with her tongue."

"Then shouldn't you be there with the rest of them?"

He shook his head.

"I hoped that with Meredith gone I could take up the shield again. But maybe she was right-give them a hint of freedom, mages go bad."

"Without Meredith Kirkwall could find peace but you have no right kidnapping innocent people."

She heard her friends talking and smiled against her will at Anders surprise that templars and mages were working together.

"I don't have the heart though to go against all that's natural to do it."

Nodding at her he departed before informing her that the base wasn't far off. Surprised she offered him a smile and a nod of her own in thanks before running again only stopping when she'd found the base. She immediately saw Leto, Sandal, Bodahn, and Orana on the ground. Her anger and fear rose and she stepped foreword recognizing Thrask, Alain, and Grace right away. Thrask spoke first.

"I suppose it was to much to hope that you wouldn't come here. Though I can't understand why you side with Meredith now. You showed me you could stand up to her."

Marian shook her head at his stupidity.

"I am not siding with Meredith. I came here because you bastards kidnapped my son. I am here to take him back."

He continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"When you risked your life to potect those mages, please champion I have nothing but respect for you. It's Meredith I would see gone. We all would see her gone."

Marian took a breath to calm herself before saying.

"I don't support Meredith. Now release my son!"

"I should have known you would recognize the threat Meredith poses. I am sorry for the distress we have caused you and your friends."

Hawke shook her head her irritation spiking and she stepped foreword hoping this time her voice would be heard. When she spoke it was through clenched teeth.

"Release. My. Son."

It was silent then Thrask nodded.

"Release the hostage."

Hawke spoke again.

"He's not a hostage you bastard he's my son! He's an innocent child."

She felt hands on her shoulders and this time she didn't remove them. She could feel herself coming apart and needed comfort but more than that she needed her son. Grace shook her head bringing Hawke's gaze to her.

"No. The boy dies. Then the champion."

"If you lay one hand on my boys head I swear I'll end you you bitch."

"Stand down Grace."

Anders spoke then.

"Grace we saved you why are you doing this?"

Hawke had silently edged away from the group and toward her son during the exchange and only stopped when Grace turned to her and then to Thrask when he spoke again.

"We will not kill an innocent to achieve our ends. It does us nothing to turn into Meredith."

Grace laughed before saying.

"Meredith. What do I care for Meredith? I'm here for the champion."

Marian was silent thinking before she replied knowing that anything she said could cause her son and friends to get hurt.

"Whatever you want, just tell me. Just don't hurt my son."

She shook her head.

"Decimus was right. There's no way a mage can live by the Chantry's law. You killed the best man I ever met. But I learned all he had to teach. Alain kill the hostage."

Hawke instantly stepped foreword to block Alain who was trembling.

"I don't know Grace."

"Nobody is going to hurt my son. You'll all die first."

Turning to Alain she said.

"I thought you turned your back on blood magic when you saw what happened with Decimus."

Alain nodded.

"This isn't right Grace. The champion tried to help us and he's just a child we can't."

Grace slapped him so hard he fell.

"Don't defy me boy. Without me you'd be nothing. If your too squeamish I'll do it myself."

Hawke instantly rose her staff preparing to fight but Thrask rose his hands in surrender.

"No. No one has to die here."

Grace laughed crazily and Hawke edged closer to her son.

"Oh but that's where your wrong."

He tried once more.

"Restrain yourself!"

She began to shake and raised her staff and Thrask began to float. Hawke raised her staff as well but was too late and she watched as Thrask hit the ground.

"Enough. Forget the hostage. Kill the Champion!"

Instantly Hawke sprung into action moving over her son to protect him while fighting off anyone who came near and instantly noticed two things. True to their word they were leaving her son alone and the other was that Fenris was off. He was a fraction slower and less graceful than he usually was and she knew it was because of her. Watching a moment longer she realized someone behind him and instantly ran over and killed him just as he was about to hurt Fenris. Her care was not unpunished however as she had felt the attackers blade cut into her shoulder. Biting her lip to stifle her cry of pain she turned to Fenris to see him looking at the ground behind her. When he looked up at her his eyes were unreadable and he moved past her to another attacker and she blinked to keep from crying. Pushing back her pain she helped her companions make quick work of the attackers and finally they were done. They had let Alain live and he was shaking.

"I knew she was still alive but I didn't know Thrask was working with her. When I saw her today it brought everything back. Everything I saw Decimus do. I'm sorry Grace used blood magic to hold him. There's no other way to wake him up."

Silently he used his magic and she saw her son cough and splutter before sitting up and looking around while Alain awoke Sandal and his father as well as Orana. Seeing her son looking at her and the group she heard a collective gasp and turned knowing everyone was staring at Fenris. The only person Fenris was staring at was Leto and Hawke knew why. Leto was the perfect cross between Hawke and Fenris. He had black hair the color of a raven's just like Marion's, and his eyes were the greenest they'd ever seen on a child. They were Fenris's eyes. He had the same lips and chin as Fenris and was thin and well proportioned. Looking away from the group she instantly ran to her son's side and he hugged her as tight as he possibly could. When they pulled apart he began speaking rapidly.

"I'm sorry mother. I tried to fight them off. I tried to protect miss Orana and not let them take her."

She shook her head again and pulled him to her feeling tears escape and saw her companions looking at her shocked and hurt. Holding him gently she had him meet her eyes and said softly.

"Nothing that happened today is your fault. Everything that happened is mine. It's mother's fault. Not yours. You were very brave and strong and I'm proud of you but don't you ever put yourself in a dangerous situation like that again. Understand?"

He nodded hugging her again before looking behind her and instantly got excited. Pointing at her friends he said.

"I know you!"

Her friends turned to him surprised but were interrupted when they saw Sampson heading their way. Hawke didn't even have to say what she was thinking Orana and Bodhan moved to Leto and moved him out of sight with Sandal watching closely as well. Her friends noticed this and said nothing knowing it wasn't the time and Sampson came into the clearing talking to Cullen.

"They're meeting here Ser Cullen." Seeing Hawke he looked surprised. "Oh I guess you didn't get along with these mages after all?"

Hawke said nothing wondering if he'd told Ser Cullen about Leto but apparently he hadn't.

"Champion." Cullen said. "Sampson didn't tell me you were involved with this. I trust you were hear to stop these traitors not join them."

Keeping her temper in check she opened her mouth to reply but Alain beat her to it.

"The Champion is a fine lady ser. She wanted to solve this peacefully."

Cullen was silent then said.

"Put the mage to questioning."

Hawke shook her head.

"The boy stood up to his elders when they would have killed innocent hostages."

Cullen exhaled in frustration.

"You mean he was one of them until a convenient last minute change of heart."

Sighing at her expression he said.

"I'll encourage Meredith to go easy on him."

He offered her a small smile and she thanked him.

Alain nodded and thanked her as well before Cullen ordered the rest of the survivors to be arrested and asked if she had a recommendation to bring to Meredith to which she had said that he should give Sampson another chance. Sampson surprised her by giving her a short hug and whispered that her secret was safe and she nodded and watched them leave. When she couldn't see them anymore she turned to see Leto peeking out behing Orana and she smiled before holding out her hand. He was over to her side in less than a second and he was smiling with nothing but love which astounded her after what he'd been through. Quickly looking him over she saw he had no injuries and she breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a smile before he looked around her and said again.

"I know you."

The group was silent until Aveline asked.

"You know who child?"

He let out a small laugh before saying.

"All of you. Mother's told me all the stories. I know all about each of you." He pointed to each of them in turn telling them how he knew them remembering the stories she'd told him and smiled when the group laughed when he'd said Isabella needed a new wardrobe. Then he finally pointed to Fenris before he said.

"And I know you. Your a great heroic warrior with hair like snow and the greenest eyes anyone's ever seen. You fight for justice and hate when people use bad magic and you try to make things right. You used to be a slave but now your free. You loved my mother."

The group was silent not knowing what to say. He spoke this way about Fenris so they knew Hawke loved him and it was obvious that her son did to and he had never even met any of them. His next words brought everyone's attention back to him and they waited for Fenris to say something.

"And your my father."

The silence was deafening and the group looked at Fenris who was looking at his son. Then he raised his eyes to Hawke's who looked pale as a sheet and as if she'd aged over night. Leto looked at his mother confusion clear on his face and when he spoke his voice was small.

"Did I do something wrong mother?"

Hawke felt guilt like she never had and she shook her head adamantly before holding him tighter and whispered.

"No. No Leto. You haven't done anything wrong. I did."

Pulling back so he could see her face she said softly.

"You've never done anything wrong okay?"

He shook his head.

"I don't understand."

She nodded sadly.

"I know you don't now but you will someday. Trust me?"

He nodded before hugging her tightly. The rest of the group was silent still not knowing what to say. Fenris hadn't acknowledged Leto and the silence stretched on for a long time before Merill said softly.

"It will take us until tomorrow to get to Kirkwall and I didn't bring any twine."

Her companions all looked at her and laughed except Leto who looked confused.

"Don't worry Daisy. If were with Hawke we won't get lost."

Marian looked up surprised and Varric gave her a small smile before looking away in hurt. Swearing silently at herself she stood and held her hand to Leto who instantly took it and she asked the group hesitantly.

"Do you want me to lead you back?"

It was obvious that they didn't because they were hurt and betrayed but they realized after arguing for about ten minutes that if they didn't make it to Kirkwall until the next day there was strength in numbers and despite how angry they were they wouldn't leave her alone to defend her son. Even though her servants had agreed right away to go with her, her companions knew it would be her fighting any attackers. They were silent trekking the long path ahead of them and Marian noticed Leto moving slower as the day wore on. Smiling to herself she said nothing. She had leaned down and asked him quietly if he wanted her to carry him and he'd refused before looking over at Fenris. Marian had felt her eyes water. He was trying to show Fenris his strength. She felt motherly pride for him swelling but she refused to let him suffer.

When his pace became lower still she leaned down and whispered in his hear as softly as she could.

"Your strong. No one will question that and if they do its not your fault its theirs. There is no reason to force yourself and hurt yourself. Everyone needs help sometimes and I'm going to carry you now."

Pulling back she said.

"Understood?"

He stared at her stubbornly and she heard Varric mutter something about a baby broody which made her chuckle before turning her attention back to her son. Finally he nodded his head and said.

"I understand mother."

Before giving her a grin and holding out his arms. Grinning back she quickly picked him up and he wrapped his arms around her neck and they began walking again and the silence was wearing on Marian but she knew she deserved it so she remained silent as well. Looking down at her son she saw him looking over at Fenris again as well as her other group members with curiosity. She was about to say something to him when she heard something and immediately stopped and handed Leto to Orana telling Leto that he needed to be silent and he nodded.

Listening hard again she frowned and asked Isabella and Sebastian if they could scout the terrain and after a moment they nodded. Marian was tense and had been shifting her weight from food to foot until she heard Isabella yell. Seconds later the area was covered with raiders. She instantly swung her staff freezing five before finishing them off and continued to quickly go through one after another. She turned to see Fenris and the rest of her companions working well but felt terror run through her and began running when she saw Orana and Sandal trying to protect Leto and failing as a raider took place to strike him down and she screamed.

"LETO RUN!"

She felt knives pierce her back and arms as she tried to get to him and then she heard Fenris yell.

"NO!"

Watching in shock she saw Fenris grab Leto and cover his body with own to protect him from the attack and she pushed her body as hard as it would go screaming.

"FENRIS!"

The raider swung his knives down and Marian dove feeling her body slam against Fenris's back before holding her staff in front of her blocking the knives. Feeling lightheaded she weakly pushed the knives off before firing a stonefist at him and watched him fly into a tree. She felt Fenris moving and heard Leto struggling and yelling.

"Mother's going to get hurt!"

Opening her mouth to yell at him to stay down she was shocked when she heard Fenris speak.

"STAY STILL"

Taking a second to glance down she saw Leto nod and go still and Fenris moved to shield him better from further attacks. Standing up Marian began freezing anyone who came near her or Fenris and felt herself getting weaker but continued to fight ignoring it. She watched Isabella finally finish off the last one and lowered her staff and turned to see Fenris carefully moving to let Leto up and he hugged Fenris. Fenris sat unmoving to stunned to do anything. Pulling away from him he saw Marian running toward him and ran into her arms. She said nothing and for the first time since her mother died, she burst into tears shocking everyone. Holding Leto tightly to her she looked up at Fenris with tear stained cheeks and said.

"Thank you for saving his life."

He nodded silently and Leto took that moment to recapture his mother's attention by hugging her tightly only to pull back when he realized she was bleeding.

"Mother? Oh maker mother! What do we do? We need to get you to a healer and stop the blood and we should get you resting and get you water and..."

Hawke tiredly clapped a hand over his mouth making him giggle and she said quietly.

"One of the few things you take after me for, it had to be the rambling."

He narrowed his eyes behind her hand and she laughed before passing out onto the ground.

And that's it for now please review and be sure to stick around for the next chapter!  



	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I'm glad you guys like this story. I had the idea for so long. I did have an idea for how this chapter is going to go and we see a slight reaction from Fenris as well as some drama between the characters. Hope you like it.

Marion felt pain racking her body and couldn't help the groan that escaped her only to feel it subside a moment later. Forcing her eyes open she saw Anders looming over her and saw his face relax seeing her awake. Trying to sit up she felt a set of hands gently helping her and turned to see Merrill. Smiling in thanks she quickly looked for her son only to see him sitting on Fenris' lap as he kept a gauntled arm around him keeping him still. Seeing her awake and taking in her surprised expression he quickly moved his arm and Leto was instantly at his mother's side hugging her gently.

"Are you all right mother?"

It was Anders that answered.

"She'll be fine she just needs to rest."

Marion watched him narrow his eyes again and fought a smile. Finally taking her gaze off of Fenris who was watching her impassively she answered him herself.

"It was nothing that couldn't be fixed I'll be fine."

Anders let out a small snort causing Marion to glare at him before Varric reminded them they still had a ways to go before they could stop for the night. The group reluctantly began walking again and Leto had agreed to be carried again but Marion could tell he only did it so he wouldn't upset her. Thankfully for the group there were no more incidents and they were able to stop and make camp not far from the city. Sebastian and Varric had caught fish for everyone to eat and Leto had instantly refused making Marion sigh.

"Leto you have to eat the fish."

He shook his head.

"I hate fish. Blah."

Marion looked at Fenris not able to help it and noticed his lip twitch. It was so minuscule and was gone so quick she knew no one else had noticed, but she did. She always noticed things about Fenris. Turning back to her son she explained wearily that they didn't have any other food and that was all that was around so he needed to eat. He had looked at her silently and she had stared right back until he nodded and began eating. Smiling at him she ate silently thinking about the situation they were all in and knew she couldn't speak with Leto listening. She knew her friends were still hurt and knew that needed to be dealt with too, but also knew that needed to wait as well. Hearing Leto ask if she was alright she smiled at him and nodded before telling him not to worry.

Hearing Anders make another sound in his throat she opened her mouth to speak but Leto spoke before she could.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

The group was silent and Anders shook his head and remained silent and Leto turned back to his mother after thinking for a moment.

"I'm sorry you got hurt trying to protect me today mother."

Turning away from her to Fenris he said very quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay still when you told me to father."

Marion felt tears rising in her eyes and she met Fenris's gaze. She could see him fighting with himself and decided to speak. Drawing her son's attention she said.

"Today was not your fault. It is a mother's job to protect her son and beat the bad guys and I wasn't severely hurt."

Leto looked at her skeptically and she shook her head before showing him her arms where there was nothing thanks to Anders healing and watched him nod satisfied.

"I am glad that you understand that you need to listen. If you hadn't you could have gotten hurt. In the future do what I tell you to. Please."

He nodded and gave her a hug clutching her tightly and she kissed the top of his head before smiling as he yawned. Seeing her chance she opened her arms again and he promptly fell asleep in her lap in a manner of moments. She watched him silently not speaking until she heard Aveline's soft voice.

"How old is he?"

She looked up surprised before answering just as softly.

"Four."

The group was silent for a long moment and she saw Anders clenching his fists and his jaw was twitching in anger. Marion closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again and shifted slightly when she felt Leto stirring.

"You fought the arishok pregnant?"

Sebastian asked surprised. She nodded and could see Varric and Isabella exchanging glances and knew they wished they could tell a story about it but knew that they wouldn't.

"Did your mother know? Do your siblings?"

Hawke felt tears rise in her eyes and lowered her gaze shaking her head minutely. The group was silent and she looked down at her son and watched him breathe slowly. She was pulled from her thoughts by Merrill asking innocently.

"Does he have elf ears?"

Hawke laughed softly before moving Leto's hair and showing them that he did indeed. Merrill cooed for a moment before stopping when the group laughed. Seeing her son stir again Marion instantly stopped laughing so she wouldn't wake him and the rest of the group followed. Fenris still hadn't said anything to her or Leto which she was saddened by but she understood his reasoning so she told herself she wouldn't push him. That was one of the reasons she hadn't told him about her son in the first place. She noticed her companions watching her and Fenris and knew what they were waiting for but she wasn't going to do it around all of them. It was something personal between the two of them. Speaking softly she addressed the other problem at hand and looked at her servants.

"The templars know I have a son now."

Orana nodded while Bodhan began to rapidly apologize but Hawke held up her hand.

"It wasn't your fault Bodhan. It was mine. I should have had extra protection around the mansion or I should have told everyone in Kirkwall to solve their own damn problems and leave me in peace."

It was Varric who broke in this time.

"Hawke your the Champion. You can't abandon Kirkwall."

"I can't abandon my son either."

She fired back.

"You shouldn't even have a son with that monster!"

"My father is not a monster you bastard!"

Hawke stood up to calm Leto down surprised at the speed at which he'd gotten up. She'd never seen a child move that fast in her entire life. He was standing in front of Anders with his fists clenched. Anders shook his head before ignoring Leto entirely which only made Leto angrier than he already was. Turning to Hawke Anders said angrily.

"Fenris is less a man than a wild dog! How could you be with him? Have a child with him?"

Faster than he could react Fenris had Anders pinned to a tree and he was glowing blue. Hawke had managed to hold Leto back from running into there argument, but he was struggling and making it difficult. The rest of the group was silent watching the two men argue and Hawke understood why. This had been a long time coming with them but Marion knew this was not the time so she continued to call out to them telling them to stop knowing she was wasting her breath. Anders had managed to get out of Fenris' grip and the two were watching each other carefully waiting for the other to move. Marion watched them move and felt Leto begin struggling again and held him more tightly against her letting him know she wanted him to stop.

"A slave."

Anders spat venom in his voice. Marion instantly glared at him and heard Leto growl warningly at Anders making Fenris turn his gaze to him and Hawke noticed his lip twitch again. Quickly turning back to Anders not wanting to give him a chance to disarm him he opened his mouth to speak but Leto beat him to it.

"Who should my mother have been with instead? An abomination who could go crazy at any moment because of the demon he took inside himself?!"

Marion said nothing feeling pride swell in her chest for Leto. It was obvious he loved Fenris. He defended Fenris the exact same way she would and she felt nothing but love for her son for defending his father. Looking at Fenris she saw him looking at Leto. Really looking at him and she saw his surprise at Leto's words. He still said nothing though which made her sigh softly before looking up again when Anders yelled.

"I don't rip hearts out of a man's chest!"

"I did that at the behest of no demon!"

Anders nodded emphatically and Marion noticed he was beginning to glow so she turned her body slightly so that she was blocking Leto from his view. Her son began to struggle again and finally she whispered.

"I'll let you go if you don't move."

He shook his head defiantly and she exhaled frustrated before looking at him again and saying.

"This is your father's fight. Not yours."

He looked back and forth between the two men and finally nodded and she let him go. He placed himself at her side silently glaring at Anders but not saying anything knowing his mother was right and after he hadn't listened to her earlier in the day he wanted to listen to her now.

"So then it doesn't take a demon to turn someone into a viscous killer then?"

Anders said smiling. Fenris was silent and Anders took the opportunity to release his anger and send a jolt of electricity at him causing him to stumble in surprise. Instantly he had pinned Anders again now glowing himself and Marion saw Justice taking over Anders as well. The two began to fight viciously exchanging blows and yelling at each other. Marion watched silently as Fenris dodged the blows like the skilled fighter he was and smiled only to have it wiped from her face when Leto grabbed her hand at squeezed it tight. Looking down at him she saw him watching the fight and though she knew he had faith in his father, he was worried for him. Hearing Fenris yell she turned her attention back to them.

"You'd have murdered countless more innocents if it wasn't for Hawke! Your so lost you don't even know who you are anymore. Your obsessed with a mission to change the future. Mages who use blood magic should not be set free. You shouldn't be helping them escape! They'll only kill like they did to Hawke's mother and the templars!"

It was Anders turn to falter and this time Fenris pressed his advantage and Anders yelped in pain when Fenris' fist connected with his face. Instantly their fighting resumed and finally Marion had decided enough was enough and moved to step in but Leto squeezed her hand tighter pleading with his eyes for her not to leave him and seeing his vulnerability she stayed unmoving.

"You've let one bad experience color your whole world! She needs someone with an open mind!"

Anders screamed and this time Fenris and Merill flinched as well. Fenris looked at him in derision before saying calmly.

"You mean the way you let your time at the circle color your world?"

Seeing Anders face redden he continued.

"Or your time with the wardens?"

He said nothing for a long moment and Marion knew Fenris had hit a nerve but he was right. Anders was a complete hypocrite to accuse Fenris of one thing knowing he was the same way and Fenris was open to changing his life. He had joined their group instead of being alone, he had made friends even though he didn't think he deserved them, he had done so many things that one wouldn't think possible given his past and Anders had no right to criticize him.

"You'll never be good enough for Hawke! She needs a man not a beast!"

Anders screamed in surprise as a fireball was thrown at him and everyone looked at Marion in surprise only to see her gaze on Leto who was laughing at Anders his anger momentarily forgotten. Following her son's gaze she began laughing and the group soon followed. Leto's fireball had lacked power because he was young and hadn't mastered his powers yet but it was still enough to light the feathers of his cloak on fire and Anders was putting it out shouting obscenities at the group. The only person who hadn't laughed was Fenris who finally spoke to Hawke and hearing his words the group instantly went silent.

"He's a mage?"

and thats it! please review guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: I apologize for taking so long to update. I really hope you all like this chapter. I had ideas for how I wanted to do this but I couldn't decide entirely so its taken longer than I intended it to.

Marion remained silent for a long moment and the group alternated between looking at her and Leto to looking at Fenris. Raising her gaze to his she said quietly.

"Yes Leto is a mage."

The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever until Anders began to laugh. The group watched him look directly at Fenris and say in between breaths.

"Well that's perfect isn't it? You couldn't ask for better irony. The woman you love and your own child are both mages. You hate mages and magic because they've tortured and ruined you all your life and now you can't escape it and you will be near it forever. It has tainted you and you cannot escape it."

Faster than even Fenris could move Hawke was on him and had him pressed into the ground. Without thinking or missing a beat Anders shocked her with electricity and she fell onto the ground only to get up again albeit slower and in a manner of moments she and Anders had begun to fight. She heard her companions calling out to her and she yelled for them to stay back. Anders responded right away still feeling hurt and rejected and not very long after they had begun to fight Justice had taken over and Leto had been scared. Crying out to his mother, he began to walk toward her only to hear her yell for him not to move and received a blow from Justice to her head that had it ringing in a manner of seconds. Glaring at him she swept his legs out from under him and sent a freezing spell at him, effectively stopping him long enough for her to pin him. Feeling him struggle she put all her strength on him and placed her staff over his throat. Justice had left his body and Anders had taken over once more and he stared at her silently and she was not surprised to see hurt in his eyes. Speaking lowly she said.

"If you say one more word about Fenris or my son I swear to the maker I will kick your ass and will not stop. I am a mother and a woman and I don't care what you say about me. You will not say _anything _about them."

Anders said nothing but seeing the look in her eyes he finally nodded defeated. Moving her staff from him she stood slowly and heard him ask softly as he rubbed his throat.

"Do you require healing?"

She spun and looked at him to see if he was serious before shaking her head and saying.

"Don't bother. I'll heal myself."

Before walking to Leto not looking at anyone else. Leto was quiet for a moment before looking to his father. Fenris was looking murderously at Anders and when he felt eyes upon him he turned to look at Hawke and Leto. Hawke felt herself meeting his gaze and wanted to weep with joy when she saw his face soften a fraction before going into his hard mask again. Most people wouldn't take that as a good sign, but Hawke knew he still cared. His eyes only softened like that for her and she knew in time he would come back to her and their son. He just needed time. Thinking about what Anders had said she felt her anger begin to rise again. Fenris hated magic yes, but Hawke and Leto meant him no harm. They would never torture or hurt him in any way if they could prevent it. Surely Fenris knew that. Feeling blood seeping down her arm and knowing Leto would see it she quickly moved to her pack and saw Anders doing the same to his belt. Pulling out a healing potion he began to drink it and Marion quickly rummaged through her pack finding she had two left. Swearing silently she thought quickly and drank one before sitting back on the ground and closing her eyes. Feeling a body sitting next to hers she opened one eye to see Leto's face right next to hers. Smiling she pulled him onto her lap and hugged him placing her head on top of his. They didn't move for a long while until finally Leto began to squirm and they heard Marion let out a small laugh before letting him go. She was feeling very tired after the long day, fighting Anders, and then the healing but she forced herself to stay awake knowing she needed to think about what to do. The group remained silent still until Merrill finally broke the tension saying nervously.

"The templars."

Frowning Marion turned to her after surveying the area, only to see the rest of the group frowning in confusion as well. Merrill offered her a small smile before repeating what she said and continuing her explanation.

"You said the templars know you have a son."

Marion nodded still confused and she smiled before saying.

"Kerran was the only one who was left alive at the warehouse."

Understanding what she meant Aveline nodded before turning to Marion unwillingly and speaking herself.

"Do we know for certain Kerran reported to Meredith?"

Marion looked at the group silently contemplating for a long moment and turned to Leto. He was watching Fenris again before he turned to her and offered her a small smile. Hearing Sebastian call her name she turned back to the group and asked.

"Can we honestly say that we believe that none of the templars would bring news of this magnitude to Meredith? They had time to consult her before leaving the city. Meredith would also have much to gain from finding out this information. I can say with complete surety that I believe they have. "

"She's right. The templars would use any information they had against any of us. Hawke most of all because she's the Champion. They know how close she is to mages and they also know that we've helped mages in the past."

Isabella broke in tapping her fingers against her chin. Marion closed her eyes for a long moment thinking only opening her eyes when Leto spoke.

"Mother? Are you all right?"

Offering him a gentle smile she nodded before holding out her arms and he went to her confused but sensing his mother's need to have him near. Hugging her tightly he said softly.

"It will be alright mother."

She kissed the top of his head before speaking to him and the group.

"I don't want to take any chances. I'm going to enter the city at dawn while the templars are still sleeping."

Sebastian and Varric agreed instantly while Aveline and the rest remained quiet. Finally they nodded their agreement. Marion felt panic welling inside her but outwardly showed nothing. She knew the templars would have reported to Meredith and didn't know how she would be able to protect her son. Fenris now knew of his son and that he was a mage. She knew how hard that would be for him. He hated magic with everything he had and he would surely be thinking of what Anders had said as well. She sighed softly shaking her head. She had no idea if Fenris would be set back by this and continue believing that they shouldn't be together or if he would ignore it. Feeling her son hug her again she smiled down at him before saying wearily.

"You should sleep Leto."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm not tired. I want to stay up with you."

Shaking her head she reminded him he'd fallen asleep earlier and he could do it again. Seeing Aveline smiling, she felt her smile grow wider. She knew Aveline was smiling against her wishes but she was smiling. Leto followed her gaze before offering Aveline a smile as well before turning back to his mother and asking.

"Is the reason you want me to sleep that you want to talk about things you don't want me to hear?"

Varric snorted and covered his mouth before looking at Marion who said nothing for a moment before replying.

"I am planning on resting not long after you do."

He frowned and she was reminded so much of Fenris that she had to fight to keep her face impassive. It was hard sometimes. She loved Leto so much, and she loved Fenris. She'd never stopped. When Leto smiled or frowned and his face looked so much like his father's sometimes she would have to fight not to show how much she missed Fenris. She was reminded of his absence everyday. Even more so now. Pulled from her thoughts at Leto tugging on her arm she looked down at him and saw her favorite smile.

"Then I want a story so you have to talk to me first."

His face was stoic and serious and she knew he wouldn't relent. Sighing again and feeling weariness taking over she relented and asked which one he wanted to hear. Her companions were still silent although Merrill and Varric were smiling watching her being a mother. Isabella was grinning as well and Marion knew she _would_ be writing this story with Varric although she wished they wouldn't. Having gotten his way Leto was smiling and had tucked his knees under his chin, much like she did, thinking before saying.

"I want to hear the story of how uncle Donnic thought you were interested in him."

Hearing Aveline gasp in surprise and her companions look at her in shock she met Fenris' gaze and saw he was looking at her with an unreadable expression and she began to laugh when she realized what the group thought before raising her hands and shaking them to let them know it wasn't what they thought.

"At the Hanged Man. Remember Aveline?"

She said in between gasps. Aveline thought for a moment before nodding and the group relaxed before listening to Hawke tell the story. Leto watched with rapt attention throughout the story and interrupted numerous times with questions to which Marion patiently answered and when she was done Leto smiled before asking for another story. Hawke shook her head and said he needed rest and ignored his frown and placed one finger at each corner of his mouth making him smile until he batted her hands away sighing dramatically before yawning. Seeing his mother smile knowingly he nodded and made a whistling sound just like Marion and her mabari quickly scampered over from where he was sitting with Sandal. Marion hadn't seen him when she found her son but realized if they'd taken him and the servants they would have gotten Fang too. Taking the pack he placed his head on it before turning on his side and holding out his arm. Instantly Fang curled into his arms and after moving a little more Leto settled in and attempted to sleep. After a long moment of silence he opened his eyes and held his hand out to his mother who took it and watched him for a moment concerned by the seriousness in his eyes.

"What happened today will happen again won't it?"

Marion started to shake her head but stopped herself and she nodded.

"But I will keep you safe. I won't let anything like this happen to you ever again. Not while I live."

He nodded before wiping his eyes. When he stopped he looked at her once more and she saw his innocence and vulnerability and she wanted nothing more to ease his fears and protect him.

"Do you promise?"

He asked in a small voice. Marion nodded and felt tears escaping her eyes.

"I promise. I am sorry that I wasn't there to protect you today. I should have been."

He said nothing for a long moment.

"But other people needed you too mother."

"Other people are not as important as you. Your the most important person in my life."

He smiled before saying sleepily.

"I forgive you mother."

Before closing his eyes and rolling over on Fang who let out a small bark making him laugh before moving back to his original position and fell asleep. Marion watched him silently for a long time and felt tears escaping her eyes once more. Sebastian broke the silence this time asking.

"Hawke?"

She lifted her gaze to him after wiping her eyes.

"Why did he call Donnic uncle?"

She smiled and said softly.

"In every story I've ever told him. I said you all were my family. I told him that Aveline, Isabella, and Merrill were my sisters, and you and Varric and even Anders were my brothers. All of you are as true a family to me as Bethany and Carver."

Her companions were silent for a long time until Varric said.

"And yet you didn't trust any of us. Or even Fenris."

Instantly she shook her head.

"That's not true."

Varric lowered his gaze not answering and that cut her to the core. She knew they wouldn't believe her and she didn't blame them but it was never trust. Isabella held up her hand before Hawke could answer and said.

"Right now that's not important."

Varric's head snapped up and he looked at Isabella as if she'd lost her mind. Isabella looked at Marion and said.

"What happens now?"

Marion shook her head.

"I can't help Kirkwall and protect my son at the same time. I have to protect my son. "

Bodhan stood up before saying.

"I failed you today. I am so sorry."

Marion shook her head and said.

"I failed my son today."

Merrill spoke gently.

"You didn't know this would happen."

Marion nodded.

"No I didn't. But I should have been there to protect him."

Bodhan spoke again this time with Sandal nodding his head in agreement.

"Train us."

Hawke smiled at his bravery but remained silent. Opening her mouth to speak she quickly closed it. After thinking for a long moment there was one way she could think of to keep her son safe, but she knew she had no right to ask. Not after what she'd done to her friends. Because she'd told the truth they weren't just friends, they were family. She knew eventually she'd tell them why she'd done it but Isabella was right now was not the time. Pulling her knees to chest and leaning her face onto them not caring that her companions were seeing her vulnerable.

Feeling hands on her shoulders she looked up to see Aveline bend down and wrap her arms around her in a hug. Merrill quickly bent down on her other side and hugged her from behind. Merrill spoke first by saying.

"Were still angry."

Hawke let out a small laugh that they could hear had tears in it. Finally they pulled apart and Aveline wiped her eyes before saying.

"We should rest tonight and we will be able to decide what to do with a clear head tomorrow."

The group nodded and positioned themselves around the fire while Hawke moved next to her son. She watched one by one as her companions fell asleep save for Fenris. He was silent as ever but watching her. She kept his gaze for a long moment until he closed his eyes. Looking down at her son she quickly closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep not realizing Fenris had reopened his eyes after she had.

Feeling hands shaking her she quickly woke to see the sky still dark and looked confused until she saw Isabella. Sitting up she watched her wake the rest of them and after explaining that it was almost dawn Hawke nodded before gently picking up Leto and placing his head on her shoulder. He had woken up for a moment until Marion had told him they were going home and that he needed to rest. He had nodded and in a matter of moments was asleep once more. Walking carefully they entered the outskirts of the city and Hawke gently woke Leto up. He protested sleepily and Marion felt horrid.

When they asked why she'd woken him she explained if anyone was awake and hunting them Leto would hide better among the dwarves than on her shoulder. Leto had nodded first and went to stand in between Bodhan and Sandal with Fang behind them and they entered the city each alert but no one more so than Marion. They passed the empty stalls and courtyards and had thankfully made it to her mansion safely. Before entering Marion waved at them to stay outside. Isabella and Varric had refused and went inside with her to check that it was safe and it was. Marion's suspicions spiked at this. What was Meredith planning?

Her friends had come in hearing it was safe and Leto was barely managing to stay awake. Marion picked him up and said she was taking him to bed and they followed her to finish their talk. After he fell asleep once more Aveline spoke.

"We will stay with you and help protect Leto."

I hope you liked this its been on my mind for about a month and I could not decide how to do this but I do like how it came out. I have great ideas for the next chapter as well. Hope you guys like it and please review


End file.
